


Dessert Desert

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x4, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo has ice cream for the first time. Quatre buys a desert.





	1. Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for ClaraxBarton from her prompt "Sharing a desert together 2x4" Pretty sure it was supposed to be dessert... but this has two chapters now because I had to do both!

Duo had never had ice cream before, he had never had anything chocolate before, the only sugar type substance he’d ever had before were little breath mints. When Quatre found out his boyfriend had never had sweets he nearly had an apoplexy.

So, here they sat in their favorite diner, in their usual booth with a gigantic Hot Fudge Sunday on the table between them, long spoons in their hands. “I really can’t believe this never came up sooner. We’ve been dating for two years and we’ve known each other since we were fifteen.”

Quatre’s grumbling only made Duo smile, he shrugged a shoulder, “I never really wanted to try anything. But ‘Fei and Tri got into that argument about which flavor of ice cream is the best and just had to ask me what mine was.” He shook his head and snickered remembering even Heero’s shocked expression when he told them he’d never had ice cream before so he wouldn’t know.

Quatre shook his head in disgust, “It’s something I should have asked though… I get ice cream and candy snacks all the time. I know I’ve offered and you never wanted any… but I should have asked at some point what you like!”

Duo chuckled at his distressed tone, “Quatre, really, it’s alright. We’ll just have me try stuff now.”

Quatre nodded his head, “You first. Just use the spoon like this.” Quatre demonstrated by tipping his spoon upside down and hovering it over the chocolate syrup covered strawberry ice cream, with a quick turn of his fingers he had scooped up a bite and he offered it across the table to Duo.

Grinning like a loon Duo leaned forward and slowly closed his mouth over the spoon, taking the cold ice cream into his mouth and slowly sliding off of the spoon. The flavor of strawberries and ice cubes burst in his mouth and he closed his eyes, the chocolate was a new flavor, but he liked it. His violet eyes popped open and he looked over at his boyfriend with a slow smile, “This is really good.”

Quatre smirked at him, “You have no idea.” Just watching him take that single bite so far had him harder than the wood of table between them.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Duo expertly scooped up a bite and offered it to Quatre. Smirk still firmly in place Quatre licked the ice cream and chocolate off of the spoon, twirling his tongue around it in mockery of what he would like to be doing to something else. Duo groaned.

They continued to slowly feed each other the treat, Duo’s eyes going big at his first bite of the ice cream softened brownie at the bottom. Once it was gone both men had to sit tight for a while and calm down before they felt it was safe enough to stand without giving the other patrons an eye-full. Then they skedaddled their way home for a different kind of dessert.


	2. Desert

Quatre had fought long and hard during the wars and had gathered up enough money and resources to buy his own land, separate from the Winner Corporation. He’d gone to the Sahara to pick it out and everything. Only to end up in a …well, a custody battle over it with one Duo Maxwell.

They were tied up in court for years! Quatre finally got fed up one day and fucked Duo into the wall in the room at the court house where they fought almost daily over who should get the plot of desert. Quatre had been rather shocked at himself, but even more so at the cheeky grin Duo had given him. Apparently the whole time Duo had just wanted to date, but the doofy American couldn’t just ask him.

Now they were happily married and were putting the first building up on their little desert getaway.


End file.
